Halp!
by Theinsanemoirail
Summary: Please halp! Before Hetalia takes over my life- Gah! ... too late ... thanks a lot ...


Chapter One

_Man, could today be any worse? First, tons of homework, and now my fuckin' mother and her filthy rich boyfriend want me home early! _I think as I ride my skateboard home from school. Today was my last day and they're still sending us home with over the summer homework. **ring ring **"Hello?" I ask through my phone, picking up my skateboard. "Hey sweetheart! It's your mommy. I just wanted to tell you-" I herd some shuffling through the other end and then, "Shadow, this is your fath-" "Moms boyfriend, I know." I interrupted, still not really used to the truth.

You see, this guy isn't really my moms boyfriend, he's my moms newly married husband, Zachary. I just call him Fuckass for his nickname.

"Ahem, anyways, i'd just like to tell you that your mother and I will be going on a vacation. We're sending you to your grandmother's in Illinois. We've already sent your dog and cat so all you need to do is get packed, sleep, and get on the plane tomorrow morning. A limo will pick you up so don't worry about that. Now, your mother would like to talk to you.

I herd some more shuffling as a sign of the phone being returned to mom. "Hey honey, i'm so sorry about the short notice but Zach wants to take me somewhere special this time! I love you! Be safe and call us or grammy if anything happens!" I take a deep breath, closing my brown eyes for a few seconds then said, "Mom, i'm fifteen now, I think I can handle things on my own … Yeah, yeah … Ok … Love you too … Bye."

By the time I got home it was pretty dark outside. I walked up the front stairs, and try to open the door. Locked. I go over to the left of the front porch where there's a small door, when I mean small I mean by the fact that it's about the size of your index finger, behind some bushes that I had to pull out of the way. I gave it three nice knocks and then slammed on it two times. It opened instantly. Inside was a key with the letter _R_ on it to stand for Fuckass's last name, Ruzich. I roll my eyes as I take it out. After, I walk back and unlock the door. Home sweet home … Not really, this isn't home, never was never will be.

I sigh as I pick my skateboard back up and shut the door with my foot as I walk towards my room. As soon as I flopped on my bed, my phone starts ringing again. "Hello?" "Hey Shades! Whats up girly? I haven't herd your voice in such a long time!" I give a big grin, even if this caller can't see it, I know she can tell. "Gran'ma! I miss you so much! I'm glad you called." "Yes I know hun, I could tell the moment you said the mopey 'hello' to me. What happened this time? Hey! Did you know Rex and Daisy are over here. Did that Fuckass send them again?" I giggle a little at this.

"Well, kind of. I was a bit upset because of the Fuckass though. Did you hear that i'm coming for the summer? That man is taking mom away to some vacation get away." I frown a bit at this, I could tell grandma was too. "I see, well, at least you get to spend time with me! California is such a bore. Oh! I have a surprise for you when you get here, and I have a feeling your going to love it~!" Grandma said in her usual mischievous lightly italian accented voice. "Oooh~! What is it?" I herd her lightly giggle, "Lets just say it's a late sweet fifteen birthday gift~. You'll see soon enough." "Sweet fifteen? I thought thats for a sweet _sixteen_." "So? Shouldn't all birthday's be sweet?" I roll my eyes playfully, "Aw, how sweet." "Si, si. Now, you best be off to bed. You have a plane to catch in eleven hours." "But it's only ten!" "Shades, eat something and then go to bed, si?" I hate it when she gets all serious and has that dark aura, eesh, I could feel it all the way from here. "Ugh, fine, si gran'ma. I promise." I say, puffing out my cheeks, not liking one bit about the fact that she's the only one I let boss me around.

"That'a girl! Good night, Shades!" "Good night, gran'ma" I herd her giggle, "Still can't get that Chicago accent out of your system, huh?" I suddenly lit up, "Gran'ma! I've been tryin'! Cum'on give me sum slack! It just ain't fadin'!" I yell, "Aw, I forgot it gets worse when you get angry~!" "GRAN'MA!" "Hehe, good night~!"

I herd the phone click as it shut off. I took another deep breath. _Well, I guess I should pack. _When I say pack that just means I empty my entire dresser and dumped it into my suitcase. I'll just put my toothbrush, toothpaste, and my brush in in the morning since i'll still need them. After that, I go into the kitchen to find something to eat. All I found was some frozen pizza and leftover buttered pasta. Good enough for me. I put the pasta in the microwave while I was waiting for the pizza in the oven. Since I kind of get bored easily, I went and brought out my laptop. I just decided to go to Youtube, as soon as I clicked on it with the google search, the microwave went off. I quickly got up, but soon regretted it, I suddenly got dizzy and started seeing those black blotches you sometimes get.

After the dizziness eased, I started moving towards the pasta again. Then, went back with my bowl of pasta in hand. By the time I was done with my pasta, the oven went off. I got up more slowly this time and successfully got the pizza with no light-headedness. When I sit back down I click on the search for Youtube, I type in 'Amnesia the dark decent reactions' No matter how manny times I watch the videos it never gets old. My favorite parts is when the guys say, "Ah, ah, ah, camp in the corner!",

"Oh Bollocks", especially the one when he says, "Don't look, don't look, don't look, don't- AHH HE'S RIGHT BEHIND ME! OOOHHHHH!" No matter what, I always crack up! I look back at the time, 11:45 pm … Shizzle, I should probably get to bed. I turn off my laptop, clean up my mess, and go to bed along with my trusty computer.

Before I actually fall asleep I always, always send a little something to my dad, my _real _dad.

_Dear daddy,_

_ It's been about eight years now, hasn't it? How is it up there? Or down there, cause y'know theres a whole bunch of religions and stuff but, i've always wondered what its like. Has whoever the deity is been nice to you? I hope so. Today mom has run off with that man, again. This time their sending me to gran'ma's. It's not all that bad, gran'ma says she has a surprise, a late sweet _fifteen _birthday gift. Well, I have to sleep now, do you sleep where you are? Anyways, good night daddy._

**WAWAWAWAWAWA**- I slam my hand on my alarm clock. _Ugh, why. So. Early? _I look at the time, 7:30 am. ….. "I'M GONNA FUCKING BE LAAAAATE!" I rush to the bathroom turn on the shower, and get in. After that, I get dressed, brush my teeth, and brush my long brown hair furiously. As I pack my last minute things, I go over my mental list. After that, I get on my shoes and jacket, then wait for the limo. Since I had time to wait around, I double checked i'm wearing the right clothes. I had a greyish shirt on with black words that said 'Come to the dark side, we have L' (If anybody who has read Death Note will understand what i'm talking about) and in the back it has little Shinigami wings, Over that is just a neon green sweatshirt. I'm also wearing navy blue stretchy jeans and black converse.

Finally, the limo gets here and i'm off to the airport. "Where to ma'am?" The driver asked as he put my suitcase and backpack in the trunk. "Oh uh, the Oakland airport, please." He just gave me a slight nod as he closed the trunk and got in

**This is my amazing time skipping skillz XD**

_Finally, off of that cramped up plane! _I think as I exit out of the gate and to the lower level where the meeting place for grandma and I is at.

"Hey, Shades! Over here hun!" I smile to hear that familiar voice and turn around to see grandma with two figures behind her. I rush over to where grandma is. "Gran'ma! Who's they?" I ask all innocent like "Well, I was too anxious to wait to show you the surprise so I brought a little bit of it with me!" As she said that, the two figures showed themselves; to the left was a girl with bleach blonde shoulder length hair with hazel eyes, kind of like my grandma's, and the other girl to the right had long to the waist auburn hair with dark brown eyes. I gasped, "A-Alice? Haruka? OH MY GOD I MISSED YOU GUYS!" I dropped all my stuff and glomped both of them at the same time, my two best of friends that I knew since elementary school that I haven't seen in four years, are right in front of me.(btw Haruka isn't asian, she just has an asian name)

Alice laughed a little, "I'm glad to see you too Shades. Even if Haru isn't." Haruka gave a little dramatic gasp, "I am so glad to see her! Ali is the one who didn't even want to come!" I rolled my eyes at them but smiled, these are probably the only people that make me truly smile, including Grams of course. "Ok you guys, stop lying about each other. You're both glad to see me, I know. Now, can we please get home? Taking a four and a half hour trip in a small and cramped plane, plus being a claustrophobe I am, has made me very tired. "Sure thing Shadow! Lets go home! You can wait for the rest of your surprise tomorrow!" I nod my head sheepishly.

The car ride took about an hour and a half so that gave me some time to sleep and use Alice as a human pillow, ironically, she fell asleep, and so did Haruka. Except, Haruka kind of fell asleep on me so it was kind of like dominos.

"Come on dears, wake up! We made it home sweet home." I herd grandma say, arousing all of us. "Wow." I say, never getting used to the size of her house. It's pretty much a five story, along with a basement, victorian style mansion. Enough said. I smile a bit, remembering a memory I had when I first saw the place; _"Gran'ma?" I asked in my innocent four year old voice. "Si hun?" Grandma said while cleaning some dishes. "Are you rich?" At this grandma laughed. "Haha, your so silly Shadies. I'm not rich!" and went back to cleaning the dishes. I looked towards mommy, she rolled her eyes and gave me the 'she's crazy' look. _"What are you thinking about Shadow?" Haruka asks as she pokes my cheek. "Huh? Oh, just thinkin' about how big the mansion is."

As soon as grams took the keys out of the car, Alice and Haruka couldn't get their seat belts off fast enough. "Let's go! Let's go!" Alice said excitedly, opening the car door and jumping out. I just give a little giggle and get out like a normal person. After I grab my suitcase and back pack, I head inside. The inside of the mansion sized house is even more maculate than the outside. "Oh Shades, just take the elevator to the third floor, you and your BFF'sies can have that all to yourselves." She winked at my direction. "Gran'ma. We're _best friends_." You see, ever since I introduced Alice and Haruka to grandma, she's believed that for some reason we're more than best friends …. I swear we're just best friends!

"Oh sure, sure. Now go along with you _just best friends _while I cook us some dinner." "Thanks gran'ma! Come on guys, we still need to call which beds!" I say as I race towards the elevator. "Hey wait for us!" Alice cried out, her short bleach blonde hair trailing behind her. The two girls made it just before the elevator closed on them. Haruka hit the third floor button and we were on our way.

"Woah! Oh god, your grams is seriously crazy to think that shes not rich, I mean, look at this floor! This could count as a small house!" It's true, you see, on each floor, except the first, there's four bedrooms. Two of each share a bathroom that's in between the two. There's also a miniature kitchen between the bedrooms, two bedrooms across from each other. Also, each bedroom has it's own little decor, pretty neat huh? "Yeah, maybe she was richer before she moved to America. She used to live in Italy after all." I said matter of factly, "Huh! What if she was in the Mafia or something!" Alice said in a loud whisper.

"Gan'ma? In a Mafia? Pfft. No way, she couldn't hurt a fly. Well, maybe a fly. Hey! She once swatted a huge horse fly while it was flying because I was about three and it was making me cry. Oh, then there was that one time she gave me a pocket knife for my thirteenth birthday 'cause she said, 'You never know Shades, if someone will take your pretty little face, so, use this. But if you can't then yell for grandma or papa we'll be right there!' eh," I paused for a little. Alice and Haruka were just sitting there to hear the next part of the story.

Haruka took a sigh and said, "What do you mean by 'eh'?" "Well, then she kinda started naming all the horrible threats she would do if that ever happened so, then she said I needed something better sooo she took me to a shooting range …."

….

…...

…...

"OH MY GOD YOUR GRANDMA IS IN THE MAFIA!" Haruka quite literally, screamed out very loud. I just roll my eyes, "I doubt it. Lets just get to our rooms and unpack, you guys are staying here, right?" "Of course we are! For the whole summer! So you'll be seeing a lot of this amazingness~!" Alice said as she tried to give me a hug, but, instead nearly chocked me. "Alice, i'm too short! Your chocking me!" Yeah, i'm only about 4'11 while Haruka seems to be around 5'0 and Alice, well she's the tallest out of all of us here, even my grandma, but my grandma's short like me so that doesn't count, so she around 5'2 or so.

"Ok, ok! Go!" Alice yelled excitedly, forgetting about me, that means dropping me to the ground, and dashing off with her magically appearing luggage, same with Haruka. "Thanks guys, your such great friends." I roll my eyes as I get up, not truly angry at them. "We know!" They say together. "Whatever!" As soon as I said that my grandma comes from the elevator "Whatever what?" "Oh, I was talking to my friends. What's up?" "Oh! Well I forgot to call Linda to prepare the third floor yesterday so all the beds will be plain so before I pick you and your friends up I went to the store and got some stuff you might like!" As she said this, she dropped loads of bedroom stuff, from bedsheets, to wall accessories. "Thanks so much gran'ma!" I say as I give her a hug. "No prob sweetie, i'll call you when dinner is ready." I nod my head and wave as she disappears into the elevator.

I open some of the stuff and smile on what is see "Hey guys! I think you're gonna love this!" They come rushing in, I guess they overheard the convo. "Oh my goood! Kuroshitsuji plushies! And there's Pandora Hearts posters here too!" Alice nearly shrieked. If there's one thing she loves more than meat, its anime, especially Pandora Hearts and Kuroshituji. Yeah, we're all anime freaks here. "Ohho god~! Scot Pilgrim. And," She lifts something else out of the of the bag and my smile gets bigger, "Pokemon!" We scream together. "Ohmygod! There's like tons in here!" "Ok ok! We need to find out who gets what. We should just split things up evenly so everyone get a fair amount." Haruka just sighs, "Fine, but I get all the Scot Pilgrim stuff, since you guys don't know about him and what not."

"Whatever, ok, lets just start with the stuff that we all know and love. How about, Pandora Hearts." I suggest. "No! I want my Pandora Hearts!" Alice complains "Relax there'll be enough for everyone. Plus, there's bound to be extras so you can have those too, kay?" I ask. She pauses then nods her head. "Ok, now. EVERYONE GRAB WHAT YOU WANT!" I scream. "WHAT?" "MINE!" "WOOHOO!"

The only reason why I did that was because the only things I wanted was the Oz plushy and Alice's scythe poster. The other stuff I didn't care for, but, some how I also got that Pandora Hearts Academy charm and an Alyss/Alice poster as well. Oh well! "Shadow, not cool. I thought we were going to split it up evenly so its fair." Haruka said, unpleased "But I am happy I got all of the Cheshire stuff! I even got a plushy of him!" "See? It is fair! In a way, well, my way at least." "Ok! How about we go to-" "Kuroshitsuji!" Haruka screams out cutting off Alice. "I call the Ceil plushy!" I scream as I dive for it. "Hey Shadow, have you noticed that so far you've chosen every character thats bound to die or has died?" Alice asked me "Huh, didn't really think about that. Oh well!"

_Lets see what else is there?_ As all of us looked down, Alice and Haruka noticed that there was only one Sebastian plushy left. They looked up at each other, _Uh oh …. _"I SAW HIM FIRST!" "NO I DID! YOU HAVE MORE PANDORA HEARTS STUFF THAN I DO SO IT'S MINE!" "FINE I'LL GIVE SOME PANDORA HEARTS STUFF FROM MY PILE!"

As they were arguing I could feel my right eye start to twitch. Ugh, why grandma. WHY just ONE! "OK THAT'S IT!"

_Please wait readers as we are currently blocking out the murder of the Sebastian plushy-_

_**Shadow: That's not murder!**_

_We may continue with the story now since the murderer is in the room right next to me …._

_**Shadow: I'm not a murderer!**_

****"Shadow! You killed Sebastian! W-hy!" "Oh god you're like Vincent!" At this point i'm putting my black pocket knife back in my butt pocket, calm once again. On the ground, is the Sebastian plushy split in two, diagonally. "There now you can both have part of it. Sheesh. Oh look! Its a Grell plushy~!" "AH! Keep it away!" Alice screams. So, I throw it at her and yell, "HOT POTATO!" So we all scream like girls when we're the ones who have to catch the 'perverted potato' until grandma called. "Girls! Dinner time!" "Aw sweet i'm starving! Your grandma makes the best dinners!" Haruka says, dropping the Grell plushy already heading down the stairs, yes we have stairs too for some reason. Alice and I both nod our heads as we fallow close behind her.

Suddenly, there's loud and fast footsteps behind us, of course, being the curious one and the one behind my friends so I have no protection, look behind me. So, I turn my head and see, what the? About three guys were behind us. "Um, hi?" "Shades who are you talking to-" Haruka stopped mid sentence. "Hey, Alice! Um, could you go?" Haruka asked since Alice was in the lead. She just nodded her head. When we reached the second floor four more guys were behind the other guys. Eesh, I feel like they're watching us. I take my chances and look behind me slowly, meep! Heh, looks like they are. As soon as my foot touches the last step, Alice, Haruka, and I rush towards the kitchen.

"Graaaaan'maaaa! Why is there a bunch of guys in your hou-" I was cut off to see four more guys seated around grandma's huge dinning table. "Oh good, you finally came down! And I also see that you met the rest of your surprise!" If I could show you my expression, wait, I can. It looks a little like this: 0.0

"S-surprise? How is it having one, two, three … Eleven guys in your house a surprise. Well, I mean it is a surprise but not in a good way. What were you thinking?" It seems though my grandma is set on ignoring my every word. "Now, how about we introduce ourselves while I set out the food, si? Um, you can start hun, and then just go clockwise or something." My grandma pointed to a guy with glasses and sort of wavy blonde hair, with kind of a violet/blue colored eyes, along with half circle glasses. He was also holding what seemed to be a polar bear of some sorts. The guy nodded shyly "I'm Mathew, Canada."

Next to him was a guy that looked similar to the Canada guy. Except he has shorter and sandier blonde hair along with a cow-lick on the top of his forehead, with blue eyes and half rectangular glasses. "The name's Alfred, or just America!" He exclaimed while pointing at himself. Next to this America dude there was a guy with green eyes and very bushy eyebrows. "Hello there love, the names Arthur, England." He said with a think british accent. I had to use all my self control to not laugh at how think his eyebrows are, it was rude to laugh at someones appearance. But, I guess Haruka doesn't have that much self control. "Pfft, due, your eyebrows are like the size of giant mutated caterpillars!" America jumps out of his seat a and points at Haruka.

"Dude! I know right! You're so totally the most frickin' awesomest person here!" he shouts. "They are not that big you bloody wanker!" England huffs. "Um, can we just get on with the introductions? I'm really hungry and if i'm hungry then that means i'll get cranky and eventually pissed off so, continue please." I said, ok, I know I could talk a _little _nicer but i'm starving! Suddenly I feel someone grab me from the shoulder, I turned around to see a man with wavy blonde hair and blue eyes. "Honhonhon, of course you do, I am France, but, you may call me Francis mon chere~." I quickly slid out of his grasp and hid behind Alice. Two words; Total. Pervert.

You could just get that pervert vibe from him, we need to stay on guard around this guy. "I am the awesome Prussia! Kneel before my awesomeness! Kesese!" I looked over Alice's should to see an albino dude standing in a confident pose with his hands on his hips. I can tell this guy especially will annoy me. "Sigh, Gilbert calm down. Hallo, I am Ludwig, Germany." A really buff guy with slicked back blonde hair and blue eyes said. Another man with auburn hair with an odd curl sticking out and carmel eyes came over to us. "Ciao, ve, i'm Feliciano, North Italy~!" My eyes brightened a bit. "Ciao, sei in del Nord Italia? E 'così cool!" Felciano seemed a bit surprised at me speaking italian. Another guy that looked like Felicaino except with a darker hair color stepped forward. "Tu parli italiano?"

"Sì, mia nonna mi ha insegnato, e tu chi sei?" I could see a little smile on the darker haired guys face. "Romano, South Italy." I nod my head. I turn to see my friends and most of the guys/countries look at me like they're living statues. "... What?" "You speak italian? When, why, who, what, where?" Haruka yelled. "Um, ever since I learned how to speak?" "Why didn't you tell us!" Alice said shaking me by my shoulders. "Gah! You never asked! Now stop shaking me, i'm getting sick!"

After recollecting myself I turn to see a black hair guy with dark eyes. "Kon'nichiwa, my name is Kiku, Japan." Alice seemed to brighten up at this. "Kon'nichiwa!" She said with a wave. Ok good, only two more guys, er, countries(?) to go. This guy seemed a little feminine with a side ponytail and holding what seemed to be a hello kitty doll. "Hello! I'm Yoa, China." He said with a wave. The last country was a man that was very, very tall. He had violet eyes with a seemingly innocent smile. "I'm Ivan, Russia. Become one with Mother Russia, da?" "Heh, sorry dude but no." Haruka said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Ano, would you mind introducing yourselves?" Japan asked kindly. "I'm Alice!" "Haruka." "And i'm Shadow, i'm guessing you all met my gran'ma, Patricia." I said pointing to my grandma, while she waved at the countries. "Pfft." I turn to America, he seemed to be trying desperately not to laugh. "What?" "Nothing, it's just that you say "gran'ma" way to funny." "I know right? She has what you call a 'Chicago accent.'" Haruka said in her best imitating voice she can do. "Ain't true! I mean, it isn't true!" "Oh yeah, and it gets worse when she gets angry."

"Shut it! I ain't got an accent! It's just the way I talk!" Everyone started to burst into laughter. Some more than others, but nonetheless, still laughing. I couldn't help but to smile at this.

_Dear Dad,_

_ I made it to grandma's house just fine. Alice and Haruka are staying over too. I had a big surprise. Eleven nations are gonna live here with us for the summer. I hope I can survive. They're so unpredictable. Though, I know one thing for sure, this is a summer i'll never forget._

** And done! Phew! First chapter and i'm already worn out. Whomever read this and is now reading my little authors note, thank you so much! Please review, I need advise, like, if I didn't use proper grammar, I need to be more detailed, I got translations wrong, or if my story just sucks. Oh, and positive and cheery review are much appreciated! ^.^ I don't mind if you put down supportive criticism, just no flames or hates please. Again, thank you so much for reading and I hope you guys enjoyed it! -T.T- Now for the translations, oh boy.**

**Ciao, sei in del Nord Italia? E 'così cool! - Hi, you're North Italy? Thats so cool!**

**Tu parli italiano?**** - You speak italian?**

**Sì, mia nonna mi ha insegnato, e tu chi sei?**** - Yeah, my grandma taught me, who are you?**

** I'm gonna say this again cause I wanna, Thank you soooo much!**

**Hasta la bye bye!**

** - W.D.M**


End file.
